Jellira
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = N/A |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Heavenly Body Magic Thought Projection Darkness Magic Fire Magic Water Magic Wind Magic Earth Magic Abyss Break Bind Snake Self-Destruction Spell Telekinesis Telepathy |Character2 = Mirajane Strauss |Kanji2 = ミラジェーン・ストラウス |Romaji2 = Mirajēn Sutorausu |Alias2 = The Demon Mira |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Take Over (Satan Soul) Transformation Magic Sleep Magic Water Magic |Image Gallery = Jellira/Image Gallery }} Jellira (ジェラミラ Jeramira) is a fanon couple between Crime Sorciere Mage, Jellal Fernandes and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Mirajane Strauss. About Jellal and Mirajane Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of Crime Sorcière. Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the Former Mage's staves as his own. When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names Erza and Natsu Dragneel's names, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Crime Sorcière: an Independant Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from responding to Erza's feelings, which he reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint, he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Mirajane Strauss Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid as shown when she cried twice when Gray referred to her as an idiot. History Jellal's History As a child, Jellal was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves, such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, wherein he acted as the leading figure of their group. There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom". He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them afterward that it was Erza's doing, as she had gone insane with her newfound Magic Powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up, Jellal was taken under the tutelage of the Oración Seis leader Brain, having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Self-Destruction Spell. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. Mirajane's History In her younger years, Mirajane's parents died and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her Magic powers at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. With no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, and, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, both, Jellal and Mirajane were part of the same team in the Grand Magic Games. Fans of the Fairy Tail series support Jellal and Mirajane because they find the union between them aesthetically pleasing and because of Mirajane's kind attitude towards Jellal back when the rest of Fairy Tail B scolded him for his defeat against Jura Neekis. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Much to Team Natsu's surprise, Jellal enters the Grand Magic Games as a representative of Fairy Tail; disguised as MystoganFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 5-6 — with Makarov's permission — Jellal becomes a member of Team Fairy Tail B, all in order to get closer to the grounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 9 When the town suddenly appears in the Hidden event, Jellal states that it would take a powerful type of Magic to create such a thing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 13 As the First Day's battles begin to draw to an end, Jellal is chosen by fans to battle against Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis. When they meet in the center of the Domus Flau, Jura says that he won't hold back just because "Mystogan" is a Fairy Tail member, to which Jellal replies that he won't hold back either, happy that he has a chance to fight on behalf of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 16-19 The battle begins with Jura using his Earth Magic, but Jellal is able to dodge it and fights back using Mystogan's previous techniques, to go with his guise. Eventually though, Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic after he realizes he can't win without it. Eventually, Jellal disregards his undercover mission and prepares to use Sema, a spell that will expose his true identity. Ultear, who is watching from afar, sabotages the battle by, through the extortion of Meredy's Sensory Link, making Meredy eat chili peppers and tickling her, thus wearing Jellal down and giving Jura the victory. Mortified by the result of the battle, Jellal walks back to his teammates in shame, where he is scolded by all (except Mirajane); Jellal exclaims that he doesn't know how to respond to this embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 5-19 After the First Day's events, Jellal stands outside the bar that Fairy Tail is celebrating in. During the Second Day's events, Jellal stays relatively silent only piping up to acknowledge Laxus' warning about angering Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 He remains silent for the rest of the day, wondering why he hasn't sensed the suspicious Magic he felt during previous the Games, even after the Second Day's battles have ended.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-3, 20 References Navigation Category:Jellira Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help